This invention relates to a device adapted to be attached to a fishing line and, more particularly, to a device for aiding in disgorging a hook from a fish.
One of the more distasteful aspects of the sport of fishing is removing the fish from the hook after the fish has been caught and reeled in. This is especially true when the fish has swallowed the hook, in which case the hook is embedded deep in the gullet of the fish. To remove, or disgorge, the fish from the hook, the fisherman typically reaches with his fingers into the mouth of the fish and pries the hook loose, ripping the inside of the fish. This process kills smaller fish, which the fisherman may want to release. In addition to the fact that this is a messy process, the fisherman is also presented with the danger of being stuck by the hook, especially when a multibarb hook is utilized.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a device to aid a fisherman in removing a fish from a hook.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device for preventing a fish from deeply swallowing a hook.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a device to prevent rehooking the fish as the hook is being removed therefrom.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device which prevents snagging of the hook when not in use.